With Style
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: Not every Slytherin left at the Battle of Hogwarts. Just a short one shot about a group of students that stayed. Slytherin pride!


**Plot bunny that came to me when I was looking through tumblr at some Slytherin pride things. I think it was unfair for Rowling to kick them all out. Not everyone was evil and not everyone ran and hid. And let's face it, no one can do it like us Slytherins can.**

 **Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would not have ended it with 7 books. I would have a prequel series with the marauders and then a prequel prequel with Dumbldore and Gridewald and McGonagall. And a sequel series with the next generation. And possibly a side series that follows the main series but from Draco's point of view. Just sayin'.**

The Slytherins walked in mostly silence, a few tense whispers heard here and there among the throng. The youngest were silent in their fear, the proud in their anger and humiliation of having been kicked out, and the rest in their own thoughts.

Professor Slughorn was visibly sweating by the time they reached the 7th floor corridor. He quickly walked back and forth along a stretch of wall. Most were startled when a door appeared out of the wall. He opened it and gestured to the students.

"This will lead you out of Hogwarts. Please go through quickly."

Many moved for the door with little to no hesitation. Everyone stopped when a voice spoke up from a dark-haired 7th year boy. "What if we don't want to leave?"

There was a murmur throughout the crowd as they glanced at Professor Slughorn for an answer.

Slughorn's brow was furrowed. "You mean, if you want to stay and fight? I assure you, it will be far safer to leave now. The exit will lead you to Hogsmeade. From there you can get home or at least hide from a distance until you can-"

He was cut off by another 7th year, a girl this time. "What if we don't want to hide or go home? I do not agree with those here that side with you-know-who." She stood tall and firm, her arms crossed, gripping her hand tightly.

Further conversation was cut off as an adult suddenly appeared through the door and flinched as he realized there was a group of students surrounding him. The newcomer turned to Professor Slughorn as the only adult present.

"Just heard. There are more reinforcements coming but I'm not sure how many. It might take a while to get word to everyone and even when we do…" He trailed off with a shrug. "Getting the students out? Good. War is no place for anyone, least of all those underage."

"Not all of us are underage!" A shout came from another 7th year in frustration.

Slughorn was still sweating in his pajamas. "Listen." He addressed the students. "You don't understand. This is war. Nasty business. If you stay, there is no guarantee that you will live. Those that fight against you will not hesitate just because you are student!" He seemed rather frantic.

A 6th year girl stepped toward the door, brushing past the man who had arrived. "If you want to die, go for it." She said, not looking back. "I for one, know full well that I can't stand against you-know-who and his supporters. I'm out." With those words, she quickly went through the door.

This seemed to spark the students back into action. The majority of the students followed the girl into the room. Many hung back still. At last, there was only 30-40 students left, most were 7th years. A few 6th years stayed as well, all looking nervous. The newcomer had left to join those that were fighting.

Slughorn seemed torn between forcing them through the door or simply leaving them be. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a 3rd year girl, the only one of her year to have stayed.

She spoke softly. "We may not be inherently brave like Gryffindors and most of us might have supported you-know-who's ideals but not all of us. We know right from wrong at least. And I might not have been brave enough to fight with the rest during the year but, well, this is it, isn't?" She glanced at her housemates. "This is the last opportunity. One way or another, we'll have to decide which side we're on. Because whoever wins, this will be the last battle. I for one want to show my colors." She straightened and lifted her head high, a determined expression on her face. "I'm a Slytherin and I support Harry Potter."

The rest of those that had stayed, stood up straighter and their nervousness hardened to determination at her words. One repeated the 3rd year's mantra, "I'm a Slytherin and I support Harry Potter." This was repeated by the rest in various degrees of strength.

Slughorn looked at all of them for a moment an odd look in his eye. Finally, he sighed and his body deflated with it. "If you insist on staying very well, but _only_ if you are of age." He said firmly, looking at the 3rd year who had spoken. "I simply cannot have underage students try to join the battle. No, it's final." He held up his hand at those who protested against his stipulation. "I can't tell those of age to leave but the rest are still in my care and I insist that you leave now."

They grumbled for a minute, but began to drag their feet towards the door. There were only 7 students left, 3 boys and 4 girls. Professor Slughorn glanced back at them before mumbling something about making sure the rest got out safely. They looked at each other with a rueful grin.

"And to think, we spent the last 6 years making fun of Potter and his friends." The dark-haired boy said with a small smile.

A brunette girl in a silky nightgown raised her eyebrow. "Not all of us were idiots. I for one never bothered with them one way or another." She sniffed and turned her head rather haughtily.

A boy with a face rather like a rat snickered. "It's really not the time to put on airs, McCall." He said to the girl that had spoken. "We are the only ones in our house in this battle. Can't have dissension amongst ranks."

A few gave nervous laughs. A blond girl with green eyes looked somber, her eyebrows furrowed. "We _are_ the only ones in our house in this battle." She repeated quietly. The rest of the group looked at her. She looked back at them. She smirked and tossed her blond locks in a very Slytherin fashion. "Looks like it's up to us to show the rest of the uncultured how it's done."

With those parting words she strutted off back to the great hall. The other six glanced at each other with similar smirks before turning and following after her. They would show the rest of the world just what it meant to mess with a Slytherin. With style.

 **We do anything you do but better. Because we're Slytherins!**


End file.
